


A Case of Vanity

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Serial: Deadly Assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master had never considered himself vain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 169

The Master had never considered himself particularly vain; though he was conscious of his appearance, he generally considered his attractiveness only as an asset in his manipulations. Congratulating himself on is looks would be a foolish waste of time.

He couldn't deny that he'd preened, just the slightest bit, when Queen Galleia said he had the very bearing of a god. Beyond that, though, personal charisma had never been more than a factor in his equations.

But the first time he staggered from his TARDIS's sick bay and caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror, he recoiled in horror.


End file.
